Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to visualization and/or querying of graph database data. Graph data comprises a plurality of nodes (typically of different types), that are connected together in various ways with links (also typically of different types).
Conventionally, graph data may be visualized as a shape representing the nodes, and connecting lines representing the links between nodes. These links are also referred to herein as edges.
Where the volume of data in a graph exceeds a certain amount (e.g., >200 nodes), visual representations thereof may be difficult to understand and navigate. In such conventional representations, a sheer number of links can overwhelm the chart, an effect exacerbated by small screen sizes of mobile devices (e.g., cell phones) that are increasingly being adopted by users for purposes of reviewing and manipulating graph data.
In common applications, however, a graph having less than about 200 nodes would be considered small. Real life graphs can easily number in the millions of different nodes.
For example, a social network application may have millions of users. Moreover, the user may represent just one type of node. Other examples of nodes stored in a graph database of social network data, could include products, locations, trips, etc.